


Silence

by remontada



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Tony and Natasha are in love. When Nat is killed during the war with Thanos, Tony cannot accept that. So he's trying to recreate a love he lost.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! NSFW


End file.
